


i had the most vivid dream...

by JayQueenofHugs (bifangirl)



Series: YDYD Drabbles [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, YDYD AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifangirl/pseuds/JayQueenofHugs
Summary: The afterlife blurs the lines between reality, and sometimes someone can catch glimpses of a different universe.Gavin should be dead, or at least that’s what his dreams tell him.Some nights, Ryan feels unexplained madness and creeping guilt.Sometimes Jeremy has some really weird dreams.Jack wonders if his nightmare world is really all that worse than the real world.Geoff sometimes dreams of a different, safer world.Trevor sometimes sees himself in a different place.Alfredo dreams of buttons, TNT, and trapdoors.Matt doesn't dream of anything.





	i had the most vivid dream...

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, huge spoilers for YDYD s1 and YDYD s2 up to ep3  
> Huge thanks to Ella_May_Lowell for her help again!  
> Title is from Six by Sleeping At Last

The afterlife blurs the lines between reality, and sometimes someone can catch glimpses of a different universe. It didn’t take Michael long to realize this, but it’s still unsettling whenever it happens.

 

Sometimes he sees a girl  _ (his wife?) _ and smiles, there’s something soothing in her presence. Sometimes he has to watch her die and he wishes spirits could cry. Sometimes he catches a glimpse of himself, sees the other him grow old after all his friends are gone. Sometimes he sees Gavin fall to his death,  _ feels _ the other him lose hope afterwards.

 

It only gets worse when he’s alive and can dream again. He wakes up looking for his wife  _ (but she’s not there, she was never there) _ only to see empty space. He searches for his boi to make sure he’s alive, only to be hit with the reminder that he was resurrected and Gavin wasn’t.

 

He remembers how the other him was the final survivor and wonders if a half-zombie has a long life span.

 

_ (He can see through reality and he understands the cruel irony of the universe. One instance of him fated to outlive all his friends while the other is fated to be the first to die.) _

 

***

 

Gavin should be dead  _ (shouldn’t he?) _ , or at least that’s what his dreams tell him. He feels an arrow hit him and there’s a terrifying moment as he falls through the air. He hits the ground and his last thought is that Ryan did this  _ (but it wasn’t entirely Ryan’s fault) _ .

 

That world had a strange girl, someone familiar but also strange. She seemed close to his boi, and everyone mourned her passing. She was the first to die in that world, just as his boi was the first to die in the real world. He doesn’t see Matt there, but he doesn’t think about it until much later.

 

He wakes up feeling an arrow in his chest, remembering the pain  _ (and was that Hell he caught a glimpse of?) _ . There’s a feeling of betrayal as he looks around and sees Ryan  _ (but that wasn’t really Ryan, Ryan would never do that) _ . He has to remind himself that he’s  _ alive _ and Ryan didn’t shoot him, that he didn’t fall to his death, he didn’t  _ die _ .   
  
_ (After his death, he has trouble distinguishing dream from reality. It seems he’s fated to die in nearly identical ways in every reality.) _

 

***

 

Some nights, Ryan feels unexplained madness and creeping guilt. He sees into a different reality and remembers things he shouldn’t know. His dreams are filled with the sound of an arrow striking flesh, a scream that sounds like Gavin, and a body hitting the ground.

 

He hears Michael’s rage and grief and hears the sorrow of his friends, yet he feels nothing. He hears his own insane laughter echoing in his ears as he  _ (no, it’s not him, it can’t be) _ tries to justify the  _ murder _ of Gavin.

 

He watches as Jeremy goes mad with grief, hears his own panicked laugh, feels an arrow sink into him, feels himself hit the ground.  _ (No, it’s not real, he can’t feel pain, it’s just a dream.)  _ Sometimes the nightmare continues after that, turning incomprehensible. But usually it ends there.

 

Sometimes he wakes up still feeling the arrow in his chest, and other times he wakes up in a panic, looking around to make sure he didn’t  _ murder _ Gavin in cold blood.

 

_ (After Gavin’s death, he wonders if the skeleton was some alternate version of him.) _

 

***

 

Sometimes Jeremy has some really weird dreams. He wakes up, mentally replaying the horror he witnessed.

 

He hears Gavin almost dying in the background while he treks through the jungle, befriending a parrot and then watching it die.

 

He watches as Ryan kills Gavin, watches his friend fall to the ground after being hit by an arrow, and he’s reminded of just how much he hates heights. He watches himself struggle to keep Michael alive. He feels himself  _ (but is it him or is it just a dream?) _ go mad with grief and take revenge on Ryan. He knows it’s a bad idea, but he goes after Trevor anyways, and feels no regret when he falls. 

 

Sometimes he wakes up before his  _ (no, not his) _ death, falling through the air. Sometimes he wakes up with the image of Gavin’s statue ingrained in his mind, the phantom laughter in his ears. Sometimes he wakes up with his hands stained with Ryan’s blood, and he has to remind himself that it wasn’t real  _ (or was it?). _

 

_ (He hears the creeper behind him and hears Ryan’s final cry and all he can think is “at least it wasn’t me who killed him”.) _

 

***

 

Jack wonders if his nightmare world is really all that worse than the real world. At least his nightmare world doesn’t have the ocean all around. He dreams of a calm farm, a safe and happy house, signs covered in rules, a tree on the roof. He dreams of Alfredo and his button, Jeremy and his parrot, the Lads as they explore the jungle, Ryan getting lost.

 

He dreams of a strange girl, Michael’s wife? Is that who she is?  _ (But where is Matt in all of this, why isn’t he there?) _ He watches her die, killed by a zombie. He watches as the tree becomes a tribute to her, a pun. He hears Gavin’s death, hears Alfredo’s cry of pain, watches Geoff die. He sees Geoff’s Gavin statue, he watches Trevor build the Tower of Pimps in honour of the fallen.   
  
He feels his own death, getting blown up by a creeper as he goes to build a compass. There’s a split second of fear when he’s launched into the air and then he doesn’t feel anything else. He remembers haunting the others, but only vaguely  _ (is this what death is?) _ .

 

He wakes up and realizes that both worlds are bad and maybe he’s living a nightmare as well as dreaming one.

  
_ (Somehow he always has to watch his friends die. He wonders if he’ll be the last one left in the real world.) _   
  


***

 

Geoff sometimes dreams of a different, safer world. A world filled with resources, no island home surrounded by watery depths. He sees a calm farm surrounded by signs, a cozy house with plenty of beds and doors. He wonders if it’s possible to miss something you’ve never had.

 

Of course, nothing is perfect. Those dreams turn into nightmares very quickly as he witnesses the death of an unfamiliar woman, someone Michael seemed close to. He watches his friends  _ (but it’s not really them) _ mourn her, but move on only to be struck by more tragedy.

 

He hears Ryan  _ murder (but should he really be surprised?) _ Gavin, hears the scream that ends as abruptly as it began. The other version of him builds a monument as everyone mourns around him.

 

Alfredo dies soon after, and all of a sudden he’s fighting a baby zombie. But it survives his blows and Jack’s just watching and laughing at him and then he’s  _ dead (but he’s alive) _ . The nightmare ends after that.

 

He wakes up still able to feel the claws of the zombie as they rake into him. Sometimes he wakes up with tears, mourning the deaths of Gavin and Alfredo  _ (but they’re still there, still alive) _ . Mostly he wakes up and is glad to see his island home.

  
_ (He’s glad his death was quick and not violent, he’s glad he’s in this universe.) _   
  


***

 

Trevor sometimes sees himself  _ (but it’s not really him) _ in a different place. He sees his twin building, digging a hole, playing with buttons. He sees Jeremy chase him up into the sky before he jumps out of a waterfall. He feels  _ (but can you feel pain in a dream?) _ himself hit the ground, the sudden stop at the end of the long fall.   
  
He hears Fredo’s death and hears his pain when summoned from the afterlife. Jack dies right in front of him, blown up by a creeper when he was going to make a compass. He sees  _ (no, not him) _ the crater left behind and knows he needs to make another tombstone for the graveyard.

 

He wakes up in a panic, looking around to make sure everyone’s still there, that everyone is still alive. He doesn’t want this world to end up like his dreams.

 

_ (He thinks about how his other self was left to tend to the graveyard and realizes maybe the realities aren’t quite that different after all.) _

 

***

 

Alfredo dreams of buttons, TNT, and trapdoors. He dreams of a murder, of Ryan invading his home. He dreams of  _ dying _ , of a creeper blowing him up not long after Gavin’s death. He dreams of his twin summoning him from the afterlife, of Hell, of iron armour, and of a calm home in a hill.   
  
He tries not to dwell on the bad parts, and instead tries to remember how much he enjoyed playing around in that new world. Yet the bad parts keep coming back in pieces. He feels  _ (but does he really feel it?) _ the pain of death, his final moments after the explosion. He remembers Hell very clearly, getting kicked out along with Trevor after a few years. He remembers the fear and panic when Ryan returned home  _ (but it isn’t home) _ . He remembers the apathy of the villagers when he tried to warn them. He remembers it all.

 

He wakes up relieved he’s still alive. He wakes up and tries to forget his nightmares.

 

_ (He’s survived so far in this reality, but he could die at any moment. Why not enjoy his time here and explore the world?) _

 

***

  
Matt doesn’t dream of anything. Sometimes he wonders if alternate universes are real, and if there’s one where Ryan died instead of him.  _ (He doesn’t like to think about that, he’d rather Ryan survived than him.) _

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I ended up thinking of ideas for an extra drabble so there'll be four total  
> The next part should be up either tomorrow or Tuesday  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
